Stay
by ButterflyWhisperer
Summary: Han and Leia have a moment together after being apart for six months. Takes place after Jabba's in ROTJ. One Shot. Just some HanxLeia fluff.


**Hey guys! So this is my first star wars fic. I've always loved Han and Leia, since I was a kid, and in fact they're probably the first fictional couple I've been crazy about. I've always been a pretty big star wars fan and just recently I had a marathon of the movies again, so hence the urge to write a Han and Leia fic. Plus I'm really excited and extremely nervous for the new star wars movie coming out in December, mostly because I'm worried what they're going to do with the original trio. Anyway, so this is my first star wars fic, and it's a one shot that takes place after they rescue Han in Return of the Jedi. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"Now, you need to rest," Leia Organa ordered Han Solo as they board the millennium falcon. They just traveled through a sandstorm from Jabba the Hutt's palace to the falcon.

Leia had a look of determination in her eyes as she stared down the man she loved.

It's been a long couple of months for her. Besides dealing with figuring out what the Rebellion's next move would be, she also had to deal with rescuing Han from Jabba's evil clutches.

The last time she saw Han was at Cloud City. They were prisoners of Darth Vader. All of it was a trap to get Luke alone with him.

During this time, Leia was forced to watch yet another person she loved dearly suffer. Han was frozen in carbonite right before her very eyes and then shipped away to Tatooine. Then after that, she had to watch Luke suffer loosing his hand. Since then it's been ruff.

So, after months careful planning, the group was finally able to infiltrate Jabba's palace and get Han back. And now that he was, things were now looking better, but they weren't there yet. They still had a war to fight. So that's why the group was heading straight to the rendezvous from here.

"I'm fine, Leia," Han insisted as he marched over to the cockpit of the falcon. He was a little wobbly as he walked, but was trying to seem confident as ever. "Come on, let's get us out of here."

"Um, no you don't," Lando chided, coming over with Chewbacca from behind the couple. "We got it from here."

"But, I just got my ship back. I can fly her!" Han protested like a small child.

He then proceeded to walk forward, trying to get past his friends and into the cockpit. He desperately wanted to fly his beloved ship again, but was in no shape to do so. He was so determined to, he didn't even notice the fact he had to rest. The others did notice and were genuinely worried for their friend.

Chewbacca let out a roar, scolding at his partner, while Lando blocked the entrance.

"Han, you still have hibernation sickness. You are in no shape to be flying," Leia told him firmly. She put her hands on her hips and frowned at him disapprovingly.

"But..."

"We got it, don't worry old pal. You can trust me. I won't get a scratch on her," Lando promised his friend as took a seat with Chewbacca by the controls. "After all, I've been flying her for the past six months and she's in perfect condition. In fact, she's all fixed. After all, I've always known how to take care of her much better than you." Lando's lips forming into a sarcastic grin.

Han rolled his eyes at his friend before taking a seat in the back of the cockpit, watching the front of the ship. He rested his chin in his hand as he waited for them to start up the ship.

"When I said rest, I meant in your cabin," Leia mentioned, raising an eyebrow at him. "In a bed. Sleeping."

"Oh come on, sweetheart. I'm not flying it," Han pointed out, motioning to the fact he was no where near the controls. "I won't be doing anything. I'm just sitting here. This is technically a form of resting"

"You are impossible." Leia sighed in frustration as she took a seat next to him. They stayed in there until they took off. The whole time Leia noticed Han's fatigue. The way his figure slumped against the chair, how his sarcastic remarks were dying down, and the way his eyes drooped. His color looked a little pale too and he had a bead of sweat on his forehead. She knew he wasn't alright even though he was trying to pretend like everything was fine.

Jabba's dungeon was nowhere to be recovering from hibernation sickness. Chewie mentioned to Leia that Han didn't sleep that night in the dungeon. He was pretty much awake the whole night, trying to shake off the symptoms as fast as he could to be ready to fight. The only reason he seemed fine at first was because of all the adrenalin and the excitement with the sarlacc. It kept Han alert, even though he wasn't in the best shape. So now that all the chaos was over, the hibernation sickness and exhaustion was finally hitting him.

After contacting Luke and learning he was heading to the Dagobah system, Leia had enough of Han trying to put off his rest. Lando and Chewie could most certainly handle the ship now. They were in light speed and there was no danger around them.

"I'm going to change," Leia announced to the boys. She was still in the metal bikini Jabba gave her and was ready to toss it into the trash. Leia then singled out Han, "And I better see you in your cabin when I'm done."

"I'm fine, _princess_ ," Han groaned with irritation, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever you say, _flyboy,_ " Leia remarked curtly in a sharp tone. She then got up and briskly headed out of the cockpit, leaving the boys alone.

"You had her worried for months," Lando spoke softly to Han once Leia was gone.

Han looked up at his friend with a small frown."She didn't seem right. It made us really worried at times. I think just losing you like that triggered something for her. She acted different. Luke and Chewie noticed something was up more than I did…But, I think it was because she just really missed you," Lando told him, giving a solemn look.

Chewie roared in response, backing up Lando. Han looked at his friends and sighed. He wasn't sure what to say back, but he felt guilty. He didn't want Leia to be hurting. "I'm not trying to give her a hard time, it's just, I want this whole thing with Jabba to drop," Han muttered, his voice agitated.

 _We know_ , Chewie exclaimed at his best friend.

"So that's why you're going to drop the act and get some rest, because everyone aboard here knows you need it...I'm sure we can even get 3-PO in the back and turn him on so he can tell you _all_ the facts about hibernation sickness. I'm sure he would love to." Lando flashed a quirky grin at his friend while Chewbacca gave a roaring laugh. Han narrowed his eyes at his friends and groaned.

"Alright, I'll go," Han announced, getting up. Before leaving, he paused for a moment. "And thanks, for taking care of Leia. Even though she's strong on her own, thanks for being there when I couldn't."

Chewie made a roar in response, which had Han smiling. He then, very carefully, maneuvered himself towards his cabin. He was having a pretty tough time trying to make it there. They might be right, he did feel weak on his feet. He was feeling dizzy and his eyesight wasn't the best still. His head was throbbing and honestly, he could really go for a good drink right now.

Slowly, he used the wall to guide him to his room. "Need help?" He heard a familiar voice greet his ears. He turned around to see Leia with her hands on her hips and a look that read 'I told you so'. She was now in a pair of beige pants and a green t-shirt. Her hair was in a loose braid that lay on her shoulder. She looked refreshed.

"Maybe a little," Han admitted as she grabbed his arm. Leia smiled in triumph to herself as she guided him to the cabin.

With her help, Han then sat down on the bed, sighing as he felt the fatigue really hit him. He then slowly took of his boots before collapsing on the bed.

"Do you maybe want to change? You've been in the same clothes for six months," Leia mentioned, rubbing the side of his arm gently.

"I think so," Han agreed, looking at the once clean white shirt he wore. It was covered in sand, sweat, and smelled of Jabba's palace.

"Need help?" She asked as he got up from his position on the bed and slowly made his way to where he kept his clothing.

"I think I'm good on this one...Unless you want to, princess," Han quipped. A small grin appeared on his face that had Leia rolling her eyes at the scoundrel.

"I see you're back to your old ways," Leia hummed as she sat down next to the bed. Han shrugged as he gently slipped off his pants first and threw it into the corner. He then carefully put on a new pair on. His head was now throbbing even more now from the physical activity.

"I guess," Han replied, rubbing his forehead. He was a little wobbly as he then tried to get his shirt off.

"Here," Leia said gently, helping him take off the dirty shirt. Her hands grazing his bare chest in the process made the two shiver a bit. Leia noticed how pale in the face he still looked and started to worry again about her smart mouthed smuggler. She bit her lip as she then helped him put on a new, fresh, clean shirt that didn't reek of slug.

"Thanks," Han replied as she guided him back to the bed. He laid on the bed right away, closing his eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the dizziness and sick feeling.

"How are you feeling?" Leia asked him, taking a seat by his side. The back of her hand feeling his forehead. "You're burning up."

"I mean...I'm a little dizzy and I got a killer headache," Han mentioned, rubbing his forehead.

"That's what happens when you've been frozen in carbonite for six months," Leia remarked, brushing her fingers through his hair. "And that's why you need rest. It's the only way you can recover from it."

"Okay, I get it. I need rest. I agree with you guys now." Han groaned, closing his eyes even tighter and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Leia lightly chuckled as she went to fetch something from the other side of the room.

"Here, drink this," Leia ordered, offering Han a glass of water. "You're probably dehydrated too. It'll help."

"Thanks," He replied, taking a large gulp of the water. Next thing you know, he's drinking the entire glass. He didn't notice how thirsty he was until he finished.

"Thought so," She mused, a small smile appearing on her lips as she stroked his hair. Han closed his eyes and relaxed at her touch. It was soothing. He remembered she did the exact same thing after he was tortured in Cloud City. How soothing it was to feel her touch again. Though, Han still wondered how Leia was doing, especially after what Lando mentioned. He turned his head gently to look up at her. Even though his eye sight wasn't the best, he could still see how exhausted she looked. She was still beautiful as ever, but she had dark circles under her eyes. Her brown eyes were tired. Han also noticed bruises by her neck.

"What happened there?" He asked, motioning to the marks.

"Oh, those," Leia muttered, rubbing the sore spot on her neck. "They're from my chains...Jabba is stronger than he looks..."

"He did that to you?" Han asked outraged, sitting back up angrily. He regretted it though because then he fell right back down from the dizziness.

"Shhh, calm down. I'm fine. You know what he did to me, I was his slave, hence that stupid outfit," Leia told Han gently. "I'm okay. He's dead now so there's no need to get worked up."

"Well I don't like the idea of him doing it to you," Han muttered, frowning.

"I didn't either, but it's done. We were able to get you back. You're safe. We're all safe now, that's what matters," Leia soothed, kissing his forehead. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetheart," Han replied, his tone a little playful. "I know I've been frozen for six months, but I still missed you. I still thought about you and I was worried about what happened to you."

"I was fine," Leia insisted. "Lando helped Chewie, 3-PO, R2 ,and me get out. We then rescued Luke from Vader and worked on getting you back. It took us six months, but we did it." Han nodded, followed by a few moments of silence.

"Do you feel any better?" Leia asked quietly, feeling his forehead again. "You're still burning up."

"I still feel pretty bad." Han was now being honest as Leia then carefully placed a cool, wet, towel on his forehead.

"I did some research before we got you out. These are all common side effects. You should be better once we land at the rendezvous," Leia told him, trying to stay chipper.

"Okay. Good...But how are you? Seriously, how have you been?" Han asked her sincerely as she dapped his forehead and stroked his hair. "Did Chewie take care of ya?"

Leia's lips formed a small smile, "I was...I am _fine_. And as a matter of fact, Chewie took care of me and everyone else very well. He was sweet and he missed you a lot. We all did."

Han noticed in the corner of her eyes were tears beginning to form, "What's the matter?" he asked gently.

"Nothing," Leia said quickly, trying to rid of the tears.

"I don't think it's nothing. Tell me what's wrong," Han pleaded, stroking her cheek.

"It's just...I...I thought I lost you. I didn't think I would get a proper goodbye or I would never tell you how much you mean to me. I just...Seeing you being lifted down and frozen terrified me. It reminded me of..." Leia paused for a moment, the tears now streaming down her cheeks. Han, even though he was fairly weak, brushed them gently away with his thumb.

Leia then took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly, "It reminded me of loosing my family and my home. I didn't want to lose someone I loved again. I can't go through that anymore. I can't ever lose you."

"It's okay, Leia," Han whispered to her softly, cupping her face with his hand. "You won't lose me. I'm right here."

Leia nodded, the tears welding in her eyes still as she held tightly to Han's cupped hand against her cheek. It felt nice, feeling his touch. Feeling it again after six months made her fill with relief, like everything was going to be alright.

Han wrapped his free arm around her shoulder, allowing her to burry her face into his chest. "I'm right here. It's alright," He whispered to the woman he loved, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Leia stayed like that, sobbing as she took him in. His scent, his voice, the feel of the fabric of his shirt against her cheek. She took a few deep breaths herself as she listened to his breathing. The way his chest was rising with every breath he took, it reminded her he was alive. He wasn't going anywhere. He was hers again. He was safe.

"As long as you want me, I'll be right here, princess," Han whispered soothingly in her ear, kissing the top of her head.

"Always," Leia muttered without realizing it. "You are my home now, my family."

"And you are mine," Han reciprocated, stroking her hair. "I love you."

"I know," Leia responded, a small smile crawling onto her face. She then rose her head up slowly to face his hazel eyes. He had a grin on his face as he cupped her cheek again.

"Now, you need to rest," Leia announced, kissing his lips gently. She was about to get up, but Han stopped her.

"Wait, stay," He pleaded, touching her arm gently. "Stay with me."

"I should really get back to the cockpit, Lando and Chewie might need me," Leia mentioned.

"If they need you, they'll come for you. Come on sweetheart, you look exhausted. More than me. Stay," He told her, his tone pleading.

"Fine," Leia gave in. She smiled as he moved over to the other side of the bed. She then curled up next to him under the blankets. They were nice and warm under there and being with Han felt like it was filling a gap, like she was whole again. Her head rested against his chest as his arms wrapped around her tightly. It was truly blissful.

Soon the smuggler and the princess were sound asleep, tightly in each other's embrace.

* * *

 **A/N: So, once again, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
